Episode 1608 (30 April 1998)
Synopsis Terry's pal Larry arrived and tried to persuade Tony to organise a stag night in Soho. Lenny found out from Mick that Lola was trying to be friendly and that not every girl he meets wants to sleep with him. A strange woman has been looking for Lenny, she told Huw she would come back later. There were workmen in the Vic sorting out the leaks. Peggy was still upset over Grant, and Phil was shocked to discover that Grant hit his mother. Tiffany overheard them talking about her marriage. Peggy said that Grant should have tried harder. It was Nigel's last day in Albert Square. He visited Dot who reluctantly let him in. They talked about the past and of the baby Dot had aborted. Nigel asked Dot to come to Scotland. She refused. Nigel, depressed, wandered around the square with his plate of sandwiches to go with his farewell drink but everyone seemed too busy. Back at his flat for the last time he collected Julie, Josh, Claire and Sonia and went to the Vic for a quick drink. SURPRISE! Everyone from the Square was there and had threw Nigel a farewell party, they all reminisced about Nigel's being in the Square, before Nigel, Julie, Josh and Claire headed off in the moonlight for Scotland. Credits Main cast *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Karen Henthorn as Julie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Jon Lee as Josh *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Russell Floyd as Michael *Sid Owen as Ricky *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Melanie Clark Pullen as Mary *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *James Alexandrou as Martin *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Guest cast *Peter Craze as Larry *Diane Parish as Lola *Carli Norris as Alice Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *46 Albert Square - Kitchen, hallway and rooftop balcony *45 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Walford Video *George Street *91 George Street - Living room and hallway *Widow Court - Interior *Dot's flat - Living room and bedroom Notes *Final appearance of Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates, Karen Henthorn as Julie Haye and Jon Lee as Josh Saunders. *Final appearance of Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates until Episode 3519 (1 February 2008). *An uncredited Courtney Mitchell appears in this episode played by twins Carissa and Josephine O'Meara. *The episode featured Julia's Theme rather than the regular duff duff before cutting to the end credits, this was the twenty-third time this alternative theme was used, the previous being Episode 1358 (17 October 1996) and the next being Episode 1733 (4 February 1999). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Nigel and Clare prepare to start a new life in Scotland, Ruth demands to be heard and Sarah takes action to get closer to Matthew. Important Dialogue Peggy Mitchell (about Grant Mitchell and his marriage to Tiffany): "He should try harder." Phil Mitchell: "Maybe he doesn't want to." -------- Dot Cotton: "We've always been there for each other Nigel but now it's time to let go." Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme